pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/F01
'Prolog' Szczegóły w poniższym linku: Prolog 'Treść ' Ziemia to códowne miejsce gdzie człowiek razem z Pokemon'em mogą przeżywać wspólnie smutki i radości. Większość z nich w dzieciństwie była trenerami Pokemon, a jedną z takich trenerek jest Himiko wywodząca się z cudownego regionu Unova. Towarzyszy jej wierna przyjaciółka, a zarazem utalentowana koordynatorka z Sinnoh - Leyla Shine oraz lider jednych z pierwszych sal tutejszych okolic - Cress Waiter. Wspólnie przemierzają Unovę spotykając po drodze nowe gatunki Pokemon i niezwykłych, jak i tajemniczych ludzi. Teraz jednak dotarli do malowniczej krainy leżącej nad miastem wysuniętym najbardziej na północ, leżącego w wysoko-górskich okolicach - Yamatai, słynącego niegdyś z rodziny królewskiej, a w późniejszej swej świetności nawet cesarskiej. -Hej! Cress, Leyla nie ociągajcie się tak! Poznaje to miejsce, już blisko! -Oznajmiła radośnie do ociągających się przyjaciół, sama wbiegając na spore wzniesienie pokrytego młodą zieloną trawką. -Zoroo! Zoroark! -Już, już. -Odpowiedział zmęczony chłopak, ocierając pot z czoła i masując zaczerwienione policzki. -Tylko my nie mamy tyle energii go ty.. -Powiedziała zadyszana Leyla, dobiegając do towarzysza. -Oj no bez przesady! Cieszę się z powrotu do rodzinnego miasta! -Odparła pełna energii blondwłosa. -Tym razem ... uda mi się tam wejść! -Dodała z uśmiechem w swoich myślach. -Meew! -Mrukną niebieski Mew, pokazując pierwszy czubek wieży zamkowej. -Tak! Już blisko! -Krzyknęła donośnie podekscytowana. Natychmiast zbiegła z górki i pobiegła przed pędem siebie, aż kurzyło się za nią. -Himi, zaczekaj! -Krzyknął Cress, który ledwo co wszedł na górkę. -Uf, już jestem! Gdzie Himiko? -Zapytała Leyla, rozglądając się w około. -O tam! -Odpowiedział chłopak, wskazując palcem na "szybko przemieszczający się punkt" w oddali. -Heh, cała Himi... -Mruknęła brązowowłosa, biorąc łyk źródlanej wody w butelce. W tym czasie w wymiarze Arceusa działy się rzeczy straszne ... Pod Zamkiem Legend znajdowała się wielka jadeitowa komnata. W środku nie było ani okien, ani światła, a tylko jedne drzwi na samym środku. Drzwi te skrywały wielką tajemnice - sekretny wymiar, otchłań będącą więzieniem dla złej części Energii Smoka. Przez setki lat moc ta, mimo iż była szczelnie zamknięta w swej "celi", gdzie nie miała ani chwili spokoju, udało się jej zebrać wystarczająco siły i wzmocnić swe pragnienie zemsty na tyle by otworzyć swe więzienie! Przed wejściem leżała zmasakrowana biało-niebieska smoczyca - Dobra część Enegii Smoka, otoczona przez cieniste humanoidalne istoty, z wynaturzonymi palcami, skrzywieniem i wiecznie uśmiechniętymi paszczami. Smoczyca jęczała z bólu. -K-Kuro! N-Nie pozwole ci uciec! -Krzyczała do identycznego, jak ona sama, smoka. Jedyną różnicą były kolory. Ten smok był czarno-niebieski i nie miał tak dobrych zamiarów -Garrr! Za późno Shiro! -Wrzasnęła rozkazując bić swoją kopię. Shiro starała nie okazywać żadnych uczuć przez co jeszcze bardziej cierpiała przysparzając czarnemu smoku niczym nie zmąconej radości radości. -Haha! Nadal będziesz stawiać opór!? -Krzyknęła gniewnie, smagając swego kolona ogonem. -Aaaahg! ... Możesz mnie bić i torturować na wszystkie sposoby, nawet zabić, ale i tak nie poddam się! -Wykrzyczała już na pół martwa, ale skłonna do walki, byleby ochronić świat który sama stworzyła. -Zabić? Nie, dobrze wiem co się stanie jeśli umrzesz. -Mruknęła zniesmaczona. -Więc czego ode mmnie chcesz!? -Warknęła gniewnie. -A czego Ja mogę chcieć? Kto ma MOJĄ Energię smoka?! -Krzyknęła straciwszy cierpliwość. Shiro aż zakasłała krwią. Przełknęła ślinę i hardo spojrzała na czarną smoczycę. -Nigdy tego nie powiem!! Zabij mnie, a nie powiem! -Upierała się przy swoim, mimo braku sił do obrony. -Jak sobie chcesz ... Wrzucić ją do otchłani! -Krzyknęła dumnie wychodząc z jadeitowego pomieszczenia. Cieniste sługi wepchały białą smoczycę do byłego więzienia złej części, sami zaś dołączyli do swej "pani". -Teraz już nic mi nie przeszkodzi... -Szepnęła sama do siebie, pewna tego co robi. A niczego nie świadoma Himiko pędziła w stronę zamku miasta Yamatai. W końcu to Jej dom. Do okoła miasta rozciągały się mury obronne. Aby tam wejść trzeba było przedostać się przez bramę, której strzegli rycerze, czyli wykfalifikowane służby w odpowiednich strojach. Przed jedną z takich bram stała Himiko i rozmawiała z napotkaną tam Colleen w stroju mniszki, o ciemnobrązowym habicie z głębokim kapturem, przepasanym złocistą wstęgą. Obok swej trenerki stał Erick, czyli Balziken dziewczyny. Po czasie dołączyli do nich wycięczeni Cress z Leylą. Przywitali się ze znajomą i wspólnie przekroczyli bramę miasta. Pierwsze co rzuciło im się w oczy, to stroje wszystkich mieszkańców w stylu średniowiecznej japoni. Byli wszyscy! Błaźni, damy dworu, gejsze, duchowni i mnisi, wojownicy, ninje, królowie i cesarzowie ... nawet pasterze i żebracy! -Hej! -Krzyknął znany żeński głos. Za moment przybiegła Amy w błękitnym kostiumie kostiumie księżniczki. U jej boku stał Emborar. -Ach! Wy czemu jeszcze w tych starych ciuchach?! Tam macie przebieralnie! -Rzekła, wskazując na budynek obok nich. -Hah! Ciuszki! -Krzyknęła zadowolona brązowołosa, ciągnąc swoich towarzyszy za łokcie i zabierając ich do owej przebieralni. Było tam cała masa kostiumów! Gratka dla miłośników przebieranek! Leyla z rozmachem wzięła niemal wszystkie suknie i pobiegła je przymierzyć, a w wyborze pomógł jej Dewott. Cress pobuszował w stronach męskich i po czasie znalazł coś odpowiedniego. Elegancki garnitur, przypominająca odzienie kelnera. Był bardzo zadowolony ze swojego wyboru, dopóki nie odezwała się blondwłosa. -Ale Ty wiesz że taki kostium w Tamtym czasie to przebranie sługi? -Zachichotała zakrywając usta. Cress z wielkim rumieńcem na twarzy spojrzał ma siebie jeszcze raz, po czym poprawiając muchę stwierdził dumnie że mimo wszystko zostanie w Tym kostiumie. Himiko natomiast przeszła się kilka razy w okół stojaków z ubraniami, nie mogąc się na nic zdecydować, a gdy coś zwróciło jej uwagę zaraz się rozmyślała. W końcu Mew wygrzebał się na sam spód torby, pokazując fragment białego materiału. Mruknął słodko po czym jednym szybkim ruchem wyciągnął całość. Była to prosta, biała suknia ze średnim dekoltem i satynowymi obszyciami. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją legendę, uśmiechając się. -Skoro tak uważasz... -Rzekła cicho, zabierając z łapek Mew ubranie i udając się do wolnej przebieralni. Za niecałe 5 minut Himiko wyszła z przebieralni. Suknia bardzo dobrze na niej leżała, nie liczą faktu że od czasu kiedy ostatnio ją nosiła zwiększył się jej biust i nieco urosła. Na miejscu chustki, znalazła się bardziej pasująca czerwona apaszka, zakrywająca znamię dziewczyny. Mew obejrzał całokszałt, a potem podleciał do dziewczyny i udając że chce poprawić to i owo pomacał sobie, przez co Himiko zarumieniła się jak nigdy w życiu. Jego sielanka zakończyła się razem z wejściem do pomieszczenia Leyli, która to też przywaliła mu w twarz patelnią, którą zabrała z plecaka Cressa, skupionego na piersiach dziewczyny. -Oj nie dobry, nie dobry Mew... ! -Dodała po wszystkim. Po minie niebieskiego stworka można było śmiało rzec iż "było warto", o czym przekonywał szeroki uśmiech. Leyla w stroju gejszy odłożyła swoją broń na miejsce i wspólnie udali się zwiedzić miasto.Teraz pasowali do tłumu. Odwiedzili kilka straganów i sklepików, po czym mieli iść zwiedzić główną atrakcję - Zamek Yamatai, w którym to przecież nasza Himiko przyszła niegdyś na świat. Przed bramą na dziedziniec pałacu stał blondwłosy strażnik palący papierosa. -Nic z tego dzieciaki! Teraz nie można zwiedzać zamku. -Powiedział, gasząc fajkę o mur, o który z resztą się opierał. Obecność mrocznej lisicy niego go jednak krępowała. -A-Ale ... dlaczego?! -Warknęła rozzłoszczona czerwonooka, która już zbyt długo czekała. -Przygotowują wielką salę do wieczornej imprezy, a teraz zmykajcie! -Spławił ich, nie mając zamiaru ich przepuścić. -Słuchaj mnie Pan ... -Dziewczyna miała już na niego nawrzeszczeć, acz to nie było jej dane, gdyż została przekrzyczana przez chudego mężczyznę w kolorowym stroju nadwornego błazna w śmiesznej czapce z dzwoneczkami,trzymający megafon. -Moi mili dworzanie i dworzanki! I Wy chłopcy i dziewczęta! Dziś odbędą się coroczne obchody Słońca i Księżyca! Młodzi trenerzy, nie przegapcie stoczenia bitwy i stania się tegorocznym zwycięzcą! -Zachęcająco oznajmił błazen przechodząc z ową informacją w dalsze uliczki miasta. Podekscytowana Leyla nie czekając ani chwili dłużej zabrała Himiko oraz Cressa do najbliższego punktu zapisu, czyli drewnianego straganir, obwieszonego z każdej strony kolorowymi, głównie złotymi wstążeczkami i chorągiewkami. W środku zasiadała dwójka młodych ludzi w białych koszulkach, z zawieszonymi na szyi czerwonymi gwizdkami, pomagając młodej trenerce w stroju królewny ze swą Lilligant. Zadowolona dziewczyna zaraz po tym odbiegła, a jej miejsce zajęli nasi bohaterowie. Prędko zapisawszy się dostali oni po Słonecznym Talizmanie, oznaczającym ich udział w walkach. Było to zwykłe wyrzeźbione słońce w kawałku drewna wielkości piąstki młodej kobiety. -Himcia, co to za znaki? -Spytała wiecznie ciekawska Leyla, zakładając swój talizman przez głowę. -To ... pierwszy symbol mojego rodu. Słońce, oznacza światłość, czyli dobro i ciepło ... i mnie. -Odparła wpatrując się nostalgicznie w swój talizman z lekkim uśmiechem. -Ok, ale skoro to obchody Słońca i Księżyca, to dlaczego na talizmanie jest tylko słońce? -I dopytał Cress, zainteresowany tym że faktem. -Bo to dzienny turniej, księżyc to noc, czyli zapewne uroczystość i zabawa -Odparła z uśmiechem, nieco tęsko patrząc na zamek. Leyla, widząc to z w miarę poważną miną położyła swą dłoń, na ramieniu blondwłosej, podchodząc bliżej niej. -Dlaczego od razu Tam nie pójdziesz? -Westchnęła cicho, by nikt nie proszony nie usłyszał. -N-nie mogę ... jeszcze nie mogę tam wejść puki nie skończę 3000 lat ... -Odparła przybita, łapiąc się za głowę. Zaraz jednak promiennie się uśmiechnęła. -Na szczęście to będzie dziś wieczorem! Chwilę Jej radości niestety przerwały kolejne domysły Cressa. -Czekaj ... skoro Ty to Słońce, to ... kim jest Księżyc? -Księżyc ... to moja siostra, ale to ... zupełnie inna historia. -Odpowiedziała na powrót pogrążona w myślach. Brązowowłosa aż prawie zdzieliła swego komana za owe pytanie, acz przerwał jej trener z talizmanem. Młody czarnowłosy chłopak pragnął to, po co przyszli wszyscy - zwycięstwo! Młodzieniec wyzwał do walki Himiko z Zoroark, które przyjęły wyzwanie. -Do walki Gigalith! Kamienne ostrze i Buldożer! -Nakazał swemu wielkiemu przyjacielowi. -Hah! Stalowy Pazur i Cienisty Pazur! Ostre kamienie ruszyły na Zoroark, która zgrabnie ich ominęła, stawiając czoło Buldożerowi. Lisica pędziła na niego, szykując swe pazurki. Wydłużone i wzmocnione pazury, za sprawą Stalowego Pazura, dodatkowo pokryte Cienistym Pazurem były bronią wręcz doskonałą,o czym obie wiedziały. Mroczny Pokemon używając swej iluzji zatrzymał szarżę Gigalitha, samemu zadając dwa precyzyjne cięcia. Tak, jak można było się spodziewać Pokemon rywala padł, eliminując go tym samym z turnieju. Sędzia, który może i z ukrycia obserwował całe zajście zanotował sobie przegraną owego uczestnika, oraz podeszłwszy do niego, odebrał talizman. Chłopak niechętnie oddał Go, jako dowód swej przegranej i odszedł w swoim kierunku, wcześniej chowając Gigalitha. -Hah, no to zaczynamy! -Krzyknęła entuzjastycznie. Walki i zabawy trwały w najlepsze, jednak nie wszyatkim teraz było do śmiechu. Zła część Energi Smoka torurowała właśnie Arceusa, by ten zdradził kto ma w sobie moc Smoka ... Jej moc. -Powtórzę po dobroci ... powiesz mi kto ją ma i gdzie teraz jest, a daruję życie Tobie i wszystkim innym ... POWIEDZ MI TYLKO TO MA!! -Krzyknęła gniewnie, bardzo zdesperowana ciskając krwawiącego i podduszanego Arceusa o ziemię ogonem. Jego duma i majestat rozpłynęły się tak szybko, jak i Czarny Smok zyskiwał z sile. -K-Kuro ... zabij mnie, a nie powiem ... -Odchłysnął, łykając swą własną ślinę zmieszaną z krwią. -Zabij każdego ... nikt Ci Tego nie powie ... -Dodał dramatycznie, a i z wyrzutem spoglądają na Nią. -Hmm ... skusiłeś mnie! -Pisknęła z lekka psychopatycznie. -Stój! -Warknął nagle czyjś głos z oddali niesiony przez echo. Kuro rozglądają się nieco, z miną kapryśnego dziecka, któremu przerwano świetną zabawę. Na schodach dworu owego pałacu legend stał Darkrai. Gniewny wyraz twarzy mówił sam za siebie, jednak rysowało się tam coś jeszcze. To ból, cierpienie i smutek. -Nie zabijaj Arceusa ... -Odparł błagalnym tonem, smętnie spoglądając na Smoka. -J-a ... powiem Ci kogo szukasz, ale proszę ... nie zabijaj Go. -Wypowiedział po chwili. Mroczna Smoczyca chyba na to czekła, bo uśmiechnęła się niczym czarci pan. -Mów więc ... -Odparła nabierając powagi oraz, oblizując się nico. Patrząc na Darkraia z góry nie interesowała się Arceusem tak bardzo, by nie dostrzec jak ten zerknął na swego mrocznego kompana. -N-nie mój Jej ... proszę, nie mów ... -Wyjęczał, roniąc łzę, co tylko na powrót rozgniewało Kuro. W furii tylko uderzyła pięścią w ziemię, tuż obok twarzy legendarnego współkreatora wszechświata. Darkrai jednak martwiąc się o Jego losy zdecydował się mówić. -No więc ... nazywa się Himiko Gropius i wiem że jest w wymiarze ludzi i pokemonów, najprawdopodobniej w Unovie. -Odparł na jednym tchu, co bardzo uszczęśliwiło złą moc smoka. -Doskonale ... w takim razie Ty już mi się do niczego NIE przydasz! -Rzekła z parszywym uśmiechem, posyłając w stronę Mrocznej Legendy wynaturzoną Kulę Cienia, niszcząc Go tym samym. Kula prześwidrowała brzuch Darkraia, topiąc go jak masło. Ranę, na wylot, szybko pokryła czarna krew legendy, strumieniami spływająca coraz niżej i niżej, szybko powodując wykrwawienie w męczarniach. Odeszłwszy kilka kroków znudzona spojrzała w stronę wolno konającego Arceusa. -A Tobą staruszku ... zajmę się, gdy już dorwę tą Twoją szmatę. -Dodała pewna siebie, cynicznym tonem. Wracając znów na ziemię mogliśmy być świadkami jak rzeczona moc smoka rozprawiała się z kolejnymi rywalami. Emocjonująca walka Gardevoir z Reuniclusem, poprzedzona pojedynkiem Braviary z Unfezantem, a także i potyczka Liepard kontra Stoutland miała tu swe miejsce, oraz wiele innych. Noc zbliżała się wolnymi krokami, a co za tym idzie i wieczorna impreza w zamku, lecz zanim to trzeba było dokończyć zwiedzanie tegoż pięknego miasteczka. Udając się drogą wzdłuż alei kwitnących drzew wiśni szybko można było dotrzeć do swoistego centrum miasta. Wysokie miejskie domki w staro-japońskim stylu idealnie odzwierciedlały panujący tu klimat, mimo odbywających się gdzieniegdzie walk trenerów. Na środku mieściła się tu spora kamienna fontanna z smoczym motywem, a bowiem całokształt przypominał pięknego smoka o smukłym pyszczku z którego tryskał żeśki strumień wody i naturalnej "kolczastej kornie". Długa szyja, jakże smocza harmonijnie komponowała się z drobną, acz umięśnioną smoczą sylwetką, wraz z wielkimi, klasycznymi gadzimi skrzydłami. Zwieńczeniem gada był bardzo długi ogon, który z każdą częścią z jakich się cały składał, stawał się coraz chudszy, oplatający, żywo unosząc w powietrzu. Sam pomnik niemal żywego gada, jak i jego użytkowość jako fontanna komponował się doskonale i przyprawiał w zachwyt niejedno istnienie, nawet jeśli nie był "sam". Tuż obok danej fontanny, a można rzec, że i w niej, w tych kamiennych murach, wzbogaconych naprzemiennie symbolami słońca i księżyca znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Kamienne koło, do którego prowadziły także kamienne schodki, mogło powodować refleksje u nie jednego. Koło to, nie było jakieś pierwsze, lepsze, a z precyzją i finezją godną mistrza umiejscowione tak, że smok z fontanny zdawał się mknąć do owego okręgu, wzbogaconego wyrzeźbionymi zdobieniami. -Piękne ... -Westchnął pełen podziwu Cress, aż ocierając pot z czoła. -Piękne, mimo że nie mam zielonego pojęcia co to ma być. -Dodał, ochłonąwszy moment. -To jest ... emm ... no nie do końca wiem co. -Rzekła rozmyślająca Himiko, delikatnie dotykając koła. Leyla zaś z tego wszystkiego zapomniała języka w gardle, więc razem z Dewott wpatrywała się w fontannę. -Heh, chodźmy dalej, bo do wieczora nic nie obejrzycie! -Rzekła zachęcająco blonwłosa, chwytając swych przyjaciół za łokcie, dosłownie ciągnąc dalej. Na strzelistym dachu jednego z tutejszych domków rozsiadała się Emma, buszująca w torbie, i nasłuchująca przekazu radia nastrajanego z pietyzmem przez Glameow. Tetsu tym razem obserwował trio trenerów przez lunetę, trzymając maszynkę do podsłuchiwania, podłączoną do owego radia. -Haha! Mam! -Oznajmiła rychle Emma, trzymając w podniesionej dłoni małą szarą kostkę. -Po co Ci MOJA pułapka, Emmo? -Spytała z powagą Glameow, zerkając kątem oka na kobietę. -Tym razem wiem, jak dopadniemy Zoroark i inne pokemony tej blondyny! -Odparła pewnie. -Masz jakiś bystry plan siostrzyczko? -Odezwał się Tetsu, bacznie obserwując trenerów. -Ja mam tylko takie! -Warknęła dumnie, rzucając w niego zaraz czymś. -A TO za co? -Jęknął spoglądając na nią zdziwiony. -MÓWIŁAM ŻEBYŚ TAK DO MNIE NIE MÓWIŁ! -Wrzasnęła z zębiskami jak u rekina. Nie dane było już mu na to odpowiedzieć, gdyż Glameow wreszcie wyostrzyła nagrania rozmów. -Himcia, a Ty zaraz aby czasem nie masz walki na stadionie? -Mam! I właśnie tam idziemy,ale po drodze chcę Wam coś jeszcze pokazać! To ... sekret mojej potęgi. -Oznajmiła tajemniczo zabierając swych przyjaciół w nieznane turystą miejsce. Zespół G na dachu aż się rozmarzył. Z rumieńcami snuli wizję przejęcia od niej owej potęgi. -Będziemy ... -Zaczął bujający w obłokach Tetsu. -Potężni! -Dokończyła Emma, widząc siebie jako najpotężniejsza osoba na calutkim świecie. -Brawo zespole G! -Dodali wszyscy razem, chórem, przybijając potrójną piątkę. Uśmiechnięta Himiko najpierw wyprowadziła swych towarzyszy z miasta, by na jego obrzeżach wstąpić na prawie niewidoczną ścieżkę, zarośniętą przez zieleń lasu. Miny Leyli i Cressa mówiły same za siebie, lecz postawa Himiko zachęciła ich do tego stopnia, by w zaufaniu poszli za nią. Yamatai, będącym miastem leżącym między dwoma górami, na granicy z regionem Kalos, posiadało także swoiste jezioro okalające swym zasięgiem niemal całe miasto, lecz nie teraz ono było najważniejsze, a swego rodzaju plaża z czarnych, białych i szarych kamyczków, na którą to weszli. Pierwsze co rzucało się w oczy na tejże plaży to wielki głaz na swego rodzaju półwyspie, także z wszechobecnych kamyczków. Z tego miejsca, wydawało się, że miasto jest na jakimś trzy metrowym klifie, o czym świadczyła tutejsza panorama. Im bliżej głazu, tym bardziej czerwonooka poważniała, a gdy dotknęła go, z dłonią na sercu wszystko stało się jasne ... Lilly Gropius i Satori Kamii ... Rodzice Himiko. -To jest ... Ich nagrobek -Westchnęła z opuszczoną głową i przeszklonymi oczyma. -Kochali życie, siebie wzajemnie i Pokemony, a skończyli ... rozszarpani przez Bearticka ... ciał nigdy nie odnaleziono -Dodała, wycierając łzę. Mew nie mogąc znieść Takiego widoku swą łapką namalował uśmiech na Jej twarzy i miauknął uroczo, po czym widząc że i tak nic to nie da, pędem udał się lasu, by wrócić z kwiatem. Dopiero biała lilia, którą złożył na ich nagrobku nieco poprawiła jej humor. Pogłaskała niebieskiego kotka pod szyją i z lekkim uśmieszkiem, trzymając swego Pokemona odwróciła się powoli do swych przyjaciół. Cress, bez słowa podszedł do niej i wzdychając chwycił za ramię, uśmiechając się, a Leyla przytulał ją. Mew także wtulił się w Nią, dodając choć odrobinę otuchy. -Nie marw się Himcia ... kiedyś pomścisz ich -Odparł łagodnie Mew. -Co było, minęło a strata nadal boli. -Westchnęła ciężko, zaraz jednak ponownie uśmiechnęła. -Mimo to, nie należy się poddawać! -Dodała optymistycznie, wbiegając w pobliską ścieżką miejską. - Heh, chodźcie już lepiej na tę arenę, znam skrót! -Rzekła na koniec, zachęcająco machając ręką. Towarzysze uśmiechnęli się i bez zbędnych słów pobiegli za nią. Gromadzące się tłumy świadczyły o pobliskiej arenie, na której odbędą się finały obchodów Słońca i Księżyca miasta Yamatai. Wielu przyszło obserwować zmagania trenerów, tych bez większego doświadczenia, jak i tych, którym mogli kibicować na lidze. Bydynek areny nie był zbytnio skomplikowany, abowiem była to zwykła, acz wielka, wykopana dziura w ziemi, z odpowiednio nadanym kształtem, oraz miejscem dla sporej widowni. Pomimo obecności murów pałacu obok, walki mogły się odbywać tu spokojnie. Rzesze wiernych fanów bitew wypełniły już widownię areny wiwatując i skandując imiona swych faworytów, którzy przebywając w cichej i przytulnej poczekalni w podziemiach szykowali się do swoich walk, dokonując ostatnich zmian w drużynie, obmyślając taktykę, lub gaworząc z innymi uczestnikami. Himiko, Cress i Leyla także już byli na swym miejscu, a i Alice, Samuel i Colleen także się gdzieś tu byli. Nawet N i Lotite wkręcili się w tłum, oczywiście również uczestnicząc. Przygłuszony głos sędzi zapowiadającego już pierwszych uczestników był słyszalny nawet w poczekalni. Z 16 utalentowanych trenerów tylko 1 jeden wyjdzie stąd jako tegoroczny zwycięska, którym może być dosłownie każdy! Już za moment miały paść imiona zawodników, którzy rozpoczną finały, a byli to ... Himiko i Leyla! Dziewczęta życzyły sobie wzajemnie powodzenia i dumnie weszły na arenę. Tłum widzów przywitał je gromkimi brawami, jak i sam sędzia. Obie stanęły na przeciwko sobie, dając pierszeństwo przyjaciółce. -To ja zacznę! -Powiedziała optymistycznie Leyla. -Dalej Dewott! -Wydra z poważną miną zeskoczyła z ramienia trenerki, wskakując na pole bitwy. -W takim razie ... Gardevoir! Pokaż się! -Dewott, użyj Wodnych Pulsów i Lodowego Promienia! Zamroź Pulsy Wodne! -Nakazała. -Gardevoir wyprzedź go, używając Księżycowego Pocisku i Kuli Cienia! Kombinacja Pulsu Wodnego i Lodowego Promienia musiała trochę potrwać, jak i naładowanie i wystrzelenie Księżycowego pocisku, które koniec końców zderzyły się z sobą tworząc wybuch z mnóstwem kolorowych drobinek, mieniących się na słońcu. Z całego tego zamieszania Dewott nawet nie wiedział skąd nadchodzą Kule Cienia, których całą serią oberwał. -Nie poddawaj się maleńki! Hydro Pompa i Ostre Muszle! -Mega Podmuch i Psychika! Tym razem Gardevoir zażyła solidnej kąpieli, ze strony Dewotta, który to już pędził na nią ze swymi ostrymi muszelkami. Spotkał się jednak z Mega Podmuchiem, który dosłownie wbił go w ścianę, a Psychika tylko dobiła Dewotta. Ten jednak resztkami sił otrząsnął się i gniewnie spojrzał na swą przeciwniczkę, rozbłyskując, co oznaczało jedno ... Dewott ewoluował!! Samurott użył swej zdolności Potoku i otoczony Strumieniem wody, trzymając swe ostre muszle, zamienione w idealne sztylety potrącił boleśnie Gardevoir, trzymającą się na skraju wytrzymałości. -WOAH! Brawo Dewott! A raczej ... SAMUROTT! -Pogratulowała mu trenerka, jak i publiczność gromkimi brawami i okrzykami. -Nieźle Samurott'cie! Ale My się nie poddajemy! Chroń się Barierą oraz Księżycowy Podmuch! -My także nie mamy zamiaru się poddać! Lodowy Promień i Hydro Pompa! Bariera wzbogacona o Lodowy Promień stała się prawdziwą tarczą, na tyle wytrzymałą, by dać cenne sekundy dla Gardevoir na naładowanie Podmuchu, który zamiast zderzyć się z Hydro Pompą, zrobił to z Hydro Działem Samurotta! Ataki "siłowały"się, a ostatecznie doprowadziło to do wybuchu, który wykończył oba Pokemony, kończąc potyczkę remisem. Nieco zmieszany sędzia musiał jednak orzec wynik. -Więc ... obie trenerki przechodzą dalej! -Wypowiedział, a na widowni zapanowała ogólna euforia. Jednak nie wszystkim było teraz do śmiechu. Kuro przybywszy na Ziemię natrafiła na jedną z wysp, a na tej wyspie nie było nic poza jednym ... więzieniem dla najgroźniejszych przestępców. Spartańskie warunki panujące odzwierciedlały panujący tu zgoszkniały klimat. Jak się szybko okazało cieniste sługi nie mogą przebywać nigdzie indziej, niżeli wymiar Arceusa oraz Otchłań - byłe więzienie Mrocznej Mocy Smoka, lecz to nie przeszkodziło Kuro w rozpętaniu tam jeszcze większego piekła. Wzburzone fale roztrzaskiwały się o stalowe mury, wydawające się wyrastać bezpośrednio z głębi wód. Konstrukcja przypominała gigantyczny szary słup, a dostać można się tam było jedynie drogą powietrzną, co dla smoka nie jest żadnym wyzwaniem. Wyzwaniem także nie było przedarcie się przez parę metrów uszlachetnionej stali. Podirytowana wdarła się na "korytarz", śmiertelnie przygniatając, czy też "przecinając" przechadzającego się strażnika. Pod naporem smoczycy martwe szczątki rozrzuciły się po całym korytarzu,a krew strumieniami bryzgnęła po zaskoczonych twarzach więźniów. Z wolna ociekając po ich twarzach mogli jedynie patrzeć jak wielka czarna smoczyca .... nie, jak kobieta przemieszcza się wzdłuż korytarza! Nie wiadomo kiedy Kuro zdołała przeistoczyć się do formy, do złudzenia przypominającą kobietę i to nie byle jaką. Czarnowłosa szczupła osobowość o wdzięcznej i godnej damy posturze, oraz trupiej wręcz cerze. Lekko falowane włosy miała zgarnięte na bok, pokazując swe blade policzki. Błękitne oczęta, niczym czyste niebo podkreślone odpowiedni cieniami wprawiały w zatracenie, a zmysłowe usta dodawały jeszcze większego uroku, jak i pożądania. Ubranie ludzkiej Kuro, jak i ona cała w tej formie, było dość specyficzne, a i piękne zarazem. Kruczoczarna sukienka, podkreślająca jej talię z przodu była krótsza, niżeli z tyłu, acz tu i tu była ona na skos, oddzielony swoistym wcięciem przy biodrze. Dłuższa, się dająca do połowy łydki, tylna część zwieńczona była ozdobnym czarnym kryształkiem, a przednia, kończąca się zaledwie na udzie, miała wzorkowane obszycie. Długie rękawy, zakończone na nadgarstku abstrakcyjnym wzorem, miał być zmyłką dla nałożonych na środkowy i wskazujący palec pazura z czarnej stali, a pomalowane na czarno paznokcie idealnie z tym współgrały. Dorodne piersi w owej sukni były dobrze wyeksponowane, a bowiem wycięcie między zakrytą szyją prowadziło aż do biustu i nieco poniżej, zakrywając jednak to co ważne. Czym by była suknia bez dodatków takich jak czarne, imitujące stal czarne buty na w miarę wysokiej szpilce, w szczególność zdobionej w podobne wzory, jak na reszcie sukni. Jako, iż w smoczej formie nie brak niebieskich przebłysków, to i tu pojawiły się i takie akcenty, w postaci "szarfy" na plecach wyłącznnie po prawej stronie. Owy element ozdobny był jednolitego koloru, nieco zwężony przy początku, z końcówką przypominający piorun. Trzy niebieskie piórka, różnych wielkości były wpięte w sporą czarną spinkę we włosach tej że formy. Pierzasty wątek pojawił się także i w broszce tylko i wyłącznie na lewym ramieniu. Tym razem pojawiły się też czarne - większe tylnie pióra, będące tłem do tych kilku niebieskich cienkich piórek. Ogółem Kuro była bardzo atrakcyjną kobietą, mimo stroju niczym z dobrego rpg'a i złego nastawienia. Zgromadzeni w ciasnych celach więźniowie zaczęli wygwizdywać do kobiety, która z swym cynicznym uśmiechem spojrzała przed siebie i poprawiła sobie włosy, z cisnącym się na usta pytaniem. -Gdzie ... jest ... HIMIKO?! -Wykrzyczała, gdy rozległ się alarm. Echo, niosło ze sobą tupot wielu opancerzonych strażników więzienia,których moc zniszczenia i destrukcji w postaci niewinnie wyglądającej kobiety. Osadzeni nic nie wiedzieli na ten temat, subtelnie dając o tym do zrozumienia,więc dumnym i pewnym siebie krokiem dalej powtarzając do znużenia pytanie, eliminując straż, która nawet nie drasnęła jej. Przechadzając się tak trafiła na jedną z cel, najbardziej zaciemnionych, tylko z jednym więźniem. Podstarzały zielonowłosy mężczyzna w obowiązującym tu pomarańczowym więziennym kombinezonie. Opierał się o zacienioną część swej celi, ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma ... był to Ghesis. -Ty ... Ty coś wiesz ... -Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy, spoglądając na niego. Były dowódca zespołu P nie śmiał wynurzyć się z cienia swej celi. Kątem oka zerkał jedynie na Kuro. -Zależy co Cię interesuje. -Burknął cicho pod nosem. -Chcę tylko jedną informacje ... gdzie ONA jest?! -Odparła podirytowana. -Uwolnij mnie ... a zaprowadzę cię do niej. -Odrzekł wyjątkowo pewny, z lekkim uśmieszkiem. -Zgoda ... -Oznajmiła z uśmiechem w głosie, dokonując przemiany do smoczej formy. Błyskawicznym cięciem pazura wdarła się do celi Ghesisa, który na skinięcie jej głowy, wskoczył na jej grzbiet. Nie czekając dłużej Mroczna część Mocy Smoka wielkim, wynaturzonym Mega Podmuchiem stworzyła sobie idealne "wyjście" ... tak jak i pozostałym więźniom. Z mężczyzną na grzbiecie odleciała wprost w stronę Yamatai. W tym samym czasie Himiko beztrosko bawiła się na obrzędach Słońca i Księżyca, przeciwko N'owi i jego Zoroarkowi swoją Umbreon. Całą walkę z ukrycia w trybunach obserwował zespół G w nieco bardziej "cywilnych" ubraniach. -Kto wpadł na Ten idiotyczny pomysł z przebierankami?! -Warknęła niezadowolona Glameow, na siłę poprawiając za ciasną bluzeczkę. -Nie miaucz mi tu! Tak chociaż zakradniemy się do nich i w odpowidnim czasie wykradniemy Pokemony! -Rzekła Emma z pasją. -Otóż to, a wtedy zyskamy chwałę! -Dodał podekscytowany Tetsu, przybijając siostrze piątkę. -Ave zespole G! -Oznajmili jednocześnie. Tak jak można była się spodziewać, dzisiejsza jubilatka zwyciężyła z N'em i jego Zoroarkiem, zwyciężając cały turniej dzisiejszego dnia. Powoli zapadł wieczór, a słońce z wolna zaczęło znikać za górami,a co za tym i szło uroczyste uhonorowanie tegorocznego zwycięzcy na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Z tej strony muru wyglądało to znacznie inaczej ... Kremowa kostka pokrywała tu większość powierzchni, z wyodrębnieniem miejsc dla zielonych drzewek i innych tego typu rzeczy. Promienie zachodzącego słońca delikatnie muskały policzki trojga przyjaciół z zachwytem spoglądającego na pałac. Kilkupiętrowy olbrzym, mieszczący się na dosłownym skraju urwiska, wykonany z najróżniejszych rodzajów drewna i szlachetnych głazów. Wiele ręcznie zdobionych kolumn na marmurowym fundamencie podtrzymywało charakterystyczny dla japońskiej architektury dach. Wielkie drzwi miały być dziś wyjątkowo otwarte przez zwycięzcę, a na nich wyrzeźbione słoneczne i księżycowe symbole. Ogółem, widok ten zabierał dech w piersiach. Dziś jednak na dziedzińcu, przed wejściem do pałacu rozstawiona była dodatkowa scenka, obok której zaczęły gromadzić się istne tłumy, wraz z ich podopiecznymi. -No, no ... jedno muszę przyznać ... pięknie tu -Rzekła zachwycona Leyla, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Himiko jednak skupiła się na zachodzącym słońcu i tym jak znika za ośnieżonymi szczytami. -Jeszcze minuta ... minuta i wreszcie klątwa się dopełni ... -Pomyślała w skupieniu, obserwując dzienną gwiazdę. Rozmyślanie nad sobą przerwał jej jednak jeden z organizatorów, wyrywając ją z "transu". -Panienko Lily. Musi panienka odebrać nagrodę i rozpocząć nocną uroczystość. -Grzecznie przypomniał jej siwowłosy mężczyzna w białej koszulki i czarnych spodenkach. -Ach ... racja. -Jęknęła cicho, ocierając twarz. Jeszcze raz, z delikatnym uśmiechem zerknęła na słońce i udała się na scenkę, odliczając w myślach. -53, 52, 51 ... Organizator zabrał dziewczynę na miejsce, jej powierzone. Wzrok innych uczestników, mieszkańców jak i pozostałej części zgromadzonych skupił się tylko na niej, jednej. -36, 35, 34 ... -Panie, Panowie i Pokemony! -Zaczął młodszy mężczyzna, około 30, w stroju błazna. -Ciężkie starcia dzisiejszego dnia, dowiodły nam, że więź między trenerem, a jego Pokemonem jest potężna! Tak potężna, jak siła porannego słońca, przepędzającego mroki nocy! -Rzekł w skupieniu, mówiąc przez mikrofon. -20, 19, 18 ... -Potyczki nie poszły na marne i tegorocznym zwycięzcą jest ... LILLY! -Wykrzyczał jej imię, które nagrodziło ją wielkimi brawami, wiwatami i okrzykami. Także i Cress z Leylą dali ponieść się pozytywnej sile tłumu. Owy błazen wyciągnął z kieszeni nagrodę, czyli klucz do Pałacu i z uśmiechem spojrzał na Himiko. -Gratulacje -Rzekł ciszej do zwyciężczyni. Himiko wyciągnęła już otwartą dłoń, a błazen miał go jej wręczyć, lecz szybko zabrała ją. -3, 2, 1 ... Słońce schowało się za górami, a blondwłosa zakasłała krwią. Silny, nagły ból głowy, sprawił że straciła czucie w nogach i o mało nie upadła. Została jednak złapana przez Zoroark, która ruszyła z widowni. To jednak nie był koniec. Duszności i przekrwione oczy objawiły się jeszcze większym napadem kaszlu. Serce kuło niemiłosiernie, przyśpieszając swój rytm. Każde jego uderzenie było niczym rozrywanie od środka. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem spojrzała jeszcze do głębi swej torby, z której bez pytania wyłonił się Mew w swej prawdziwej formie. Z poważną miną użył leczniczego Pulsu, poprawiając znacznie stan swej właścicielki. -D-dziękuję Mew ... -Westchnęła z ręką na sercu, a także delikatnym uśmiechem. Wszyscy zgromadzeni nie mogli wyjść z podziwu jak i zaskoczenia. Czy to tylko iluzja Zoroark? Czy to prawdziwy Shiny Mew? Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Te pytania dręczyły wszystkich, z niedowierzaniem spoglądających na Mew. -Ludziska! Toszto SHINY MEW!! Tylko jeden taki istnieje i sami wiecie do Kogo należy!! -Wykrzyczała starsza kobieta z tłumu. Była ona karłowata w czarnej szacie z głębokim kapturem, spod którego wystawały jedynie białe kosmyki włosów. Staruszka podtrzymywała się o wielki drewniany kij, niemalże kostur. Za nią stał Alakazam, dosiadający Arcanine, nieco dziwnie spoglądającego na Zoroark. Wśród tłumu rozległ się szmer i pokrzykiwania odnośnie tego co widzą. Dziewczyna jeszcze wzrokiem ogarnęła zaniepokojoną ludność i szybkim ruchem odebrała błaznowi klucze do zamku, czym prędzej tam się udając, zamykając za sobą wrota pałacu. Zoroark i Mew oczywiście byli z nią. -Nie dobrze, nie dobrze, nie dobrze! -Powtarzała szybko sama do siebie, łapiąc się z głowę. Ludność Yamatai, jak i zgromadzeni trenerzy, w tym Colleen, Almy, Alice, Olivia i Samuel wprost nie mogli uwierzyć w to wszystko czego właśnie byli naocznymi świadkami. Dziewczyna zaś skutecznie zabarykadowała się we własnym zamku i dopiero upewniwszy się, że nikt nie wejdzie, odetchnęła w spokoju. -Cóż ... nieco inaczej sobie wyobrażałam tę chwilę. -Rzekła z łagodnym i ciepłym uśmiechem, spoglądając na Zoroark i ku jej ucieczce głaszcząc za uchem. Coś jednak nie dawało jej całkowitego spokoju ... coś znajdującego się w głębi budynku. Szybkim krokiem, po niemalże marmurowej posadzce kierowała się w stronę sali tronowej. Ominęła kilka większych ram drzwiowych, jedynie zerkając okiem co jest za nimi. Gustowny "salon", pełniący niegdyś rolę pokoju gościnnego, oraz wielkiej sali, gdzie odbywały się uczty i biesiady, opływający we wszelakie bogactwa. Z innej strony były schody, do swoistej części mieszkalnej, acz nie było teraz czasu na zwiedzanie! Czerwonooka pognała przed siebie i rozchyliła drzwi do sali tronowej. Marmurowa podłoga idealnie współgrała z kolumnami z ciemnego drewna, rozmieszczonymi po kilka z każdej strony. Także czarne, krzyżowe sklepienie dodawało optycznie kilku centymetrów, tak jak i witraż nad samym tronem. Malowidło na szkle przedstawiało słońce i księżyc na równych poziomach, jednak po różnych stronach - jasnej i ciemnej. Sam tron znajdował się na podwyższeniu, do którego prowadziło kilka schodów i stworzony był z okolicznych dobrodziejstw, czyli ... skały. Całe siedzisko było wyrzeźbione i zdawało się, iż to pałac zbudowany został właśnie na tym tronie. Co mogło dziwić, to po prawej i lewej stronie owego tronu, w osobnych odnogach brakowało ścian, co dawało wiele naturalnego oświetlenia. Jednak te gigantyczne okna, były także przepaścią do jeziora, okalającego pałac z każdej strony. Himiko, widząc swe rodzinne progi po raz pierwszy zamrugała paru krotnie zachwycona, acz jej wesoły nastrój szybko zmąciła osobistość z dumą zasiadają a na tronie. Ghesis, w więziennych ciuszkach rządnie spoglądał na nią. -Czekaliśmy na Ciebie! -Przywitał ją donośnie wstając z tronu. Blondwłosa aż zapomniała języka w ustach, odsuwając się kilka kroków do tyłu. Jej strachu nie podzielał jednak Mew i Zoroark, chcący najlepiej wypatroszyć mężczyznę za to co zrobił, jednak nie było im to dane. Zza siedziska należytego monarchy wyszła Kuro ze swoim cynicznym wyrazem twarzy. -A więc ... Ty jesteś Himiko? -Spytała jeszcze, poprawiając włosy. -A my się znamy? -Jęknęła, ponownie się cofając o krok. -Hahah! Czy się znamy?! Idiotka ... JESTEŚ MNĄ! -Krzyknęła gniewnie, ze złowrogim spojrzeniem. Czerwonooka ponownie zamrugała zaskoczona, drapiąc się zakłopotana w nos. -N-Nie dokońca rozumiem. -Dodała półszeptem, stając bokiem. -Hmph! To może inaczej ... masz coś, na czym mi bardzo zależy ... coś, czego poza mną i Tobą nie ma nikt inny. Oddaj mi to, a obejdzie się bez przelewu krwi. -Rzekła groźnie, gotowa użyć najrozmaitszych narzędzi nacisku. -Achh ... Ty też po Moc Smoka? Załóżcie jakąś grupę, albo chociaż kolejkę! -Odparła, nie zdając sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. -MILCZ! -Wrzasnęła,tracąc cierpliwość. -Trzecia część Mocy Smoka ... Taka siła i moc trafiła do takiego CZEGOŚ?! Żałosne ... -Warknęła z cynicznym spojrzeniem. Te słowa wystarczająco zdenerwowały Zoroark, by była gotowa dopuścić się szarży na Kuro, ze swą kombinacją Stalowe Pazura, Nocnego Cięcia i Mrocznego Pazura. Ku zakoczeniu wszystkich obecnych mroczna lisica, nawet nie drasnęła kobiety, a bowiem ta powstrzymała Zoroark samym spojrzeniem. Osłabiony mroczny Pokemon padł na ziemię pozbawiony sił, z ciężkim oddechem. Wyglądało to jakby każdy oddech sprawiał jej ból, nieporównywalny do niczego na świecie. -Zoroark! -Krzyknęła zmartwiona trenerka od razu podbiegając do swej ulubienicy. -Coś Ty jej zrobiła?! -Krzyknęła gniewnie, lecz odpowiedział jej jedynie śmiech Kuro. -Nie pozwolę Tak traktować mojej rodziny! -Dodała wzburzona, przywołując wszystkie swe Pokemony. Kuro jedynie uśmiechnęła się perfidnie, gotowa zaprezentować co potrafi. Po krótkiej chwili cała ekipa jednej z najsilniejszych, o ile nie najsilniejsza z trenerek była gotowa do walki. Hardo spoglądali na kobietę, dla której byli one jedynie rozgrzewką. -ZABIĆ JĄ! -Krzyknęła bez wyrazu, doglądając Zoroak. Co "nowsze" Pokemony zawahały się, jednak reszta z impetem ruszyła na Kuro, tworząc po drodze swe ciosy. Pierwsza na miejsce dotarła Pidgeot ze Stalowym Skrzydłem w Dzielnym ptaku, a tuż za nią Salamence ze Smoczym Meteorem wymierzonym wprost w Kuro. Obie jak szybko się pojawiły, tak i szybko zostały niemalże śmiertelnie potrącone przez gigantyczny Puls Smoka ciemnofioletowej barwy. Następna w kolejce przybyła Lucario, doceniając powagę sytuacji. Pokemon Aura miał w łapie Kościo-Pęd, który spotkał się z Kościo-pędem Kuro, tyle że czarnym i zwieńczony ostrzami. Tą samą bronią odepchnęła Lucario, praktycznie nadziewając ją na ostrze. Szereg 8 Eeveelucji mimo serii poważnych ataków został strącony przez czarną Falę Szoku, spod stóp Mocy Smoka. Serperior i Milotic połączyły siły, acz je, jak i pozostałe Pokemony blondwłosej wykończył Nocny Wybuch Kuro. -Jeśli na tyle Cię stać, to przeliczyłam się ... -Westchnęła z pogardą, otrzepując kurz z ramienia, nawet nie spoglądając na Himiko. -Nie ... TO jeszcze nie wszystko ... -Burknęła pod nosem, wstając ciągle spoglądając na Zoroark. -Mam jeszcze kogoś ... -Zaczęła z wona unosząc głowę. -MEW! Na dane polecenie z torby czerwonookiej automatycznie wyleciał niebieski kotek, zachowując powagę, o którą nikt by go nie posądzał. -Shiny Mew? My się chyba znamy ... -Mruknęła Kuro, mrużąc złowieszczo oczy. Mew dalej, bez poleceń ruszył na Kuro w Pschogromie - sygnaturze Mewtwo, szykując w łapakach dwie Kule Aury, które uprzednio wystrzelił. Mroczna Moc Smoka wytworzyła jednak coś na wzór Świetlistego Ekranu, który ledwo zniósł obie kule. Psychogrom przebił tarczę, jendak nie zdołał na tyle celnie trafić Kuro, a jedynie musnąć ją. -No ... myślałam, że się zanudzę -Sprowokowała błyszczącą legendę, gotową wystrzelić ze Skrzydła Zapomnienia, będącą zaś ruchem popisowym Yveltala. I jednak z tego ciosu Kuro zdołała wyjść bez szwanku, samej przypuszczając atak w postaci Cienistego Pazura chwytając Mew. Ten aż pisknął z bólu. -Ok, załatwmy To inaczej ... oddaj mi swą Moc, a nie ucierpi ani Ten szczur, ani żaden z Twoich Pokemonów, zgoda? -Spytała sztucznie miłym tonem, przykładając Mew do swej twarzy, jeszcze bardziej przysparzając mu bólu. -A-ale ... -Nie dane było jej dokończyć, gdyż Zoroark która poczuła się nieco lepiej ponownie przypuściła atak, tak jak i inne pokemony, jednak z ponownym skutkiem. Sytuacja była doprawdy beznadziejna, lecz przez prawy otwór wleciał Arceus w istnej furii ciosając w Kuro Wyrokiem. -Arceus ... -Westchnęła zirytowana, ocierając ranę,,rzecz jasna puściwszy Mew. -Myślałam, że zdechniesz przed własnym pałacem. -Dodała z morderczym spojrzeniem. -To ta jak ja -Odparł, rozciągając się. Mało dyplomatyczna rozmowa Arceusa z Kuro twała w najlepsze, gdy to pałac był wprost oblegany przez ludność miasta, żądającą wyjaśnień, których nie potrzebowali Cress z Leylą, przechadzających się po mieście. -Myślisz, że jak to wyjaśni? -Spytała zmartwiona brązowowłosa, spoglądająca pod nogi. -Echh, nie mam pojęcia, ale zawsze jakoś jej wychodziło ... pozostaje nadzieja, że i tym razem jakoś się jej uda. -Odparł Cress, także przejęty ową sprawą. Towarzysze dziewczyny dotarli ponownie nad fontannę, jednak tym razem była ona jakaś inna. Z tryskającej wody rozbrzmiewało delikatne syczenie, a zdobione koło połyskiwało się. Zaciekawiony Cress podszedł bliżej,tylko po to by zostać potrącony przez blondwłosą kobietę. Wydawało się, iż wyszła ona z tego koła, lecz widząc jak obficie krwawi, nie było czasu na dłuższe wywody. Kobieta ledwo trzymała się na długich nogach, przyowdzianych w białe kozaczki do połowy łydki, z błękitnym wzorkiem. Nosiła ona przyległą do ciała krótką suknię, przyległą do ciała, w kolorze bezchmurnego, dziennego nieba. Kreacja posiadała wiele wzorów, w postaci przyjemnych fal, czy też kwiatów rozciągających się od lewego boku. Fale swobodnie w większej ilości spływały w dół, acz i kilka połasiło się o górę. Piersi, a w sumie ich brak, były przykryte koniuszkiem sukni. Jednak ubranie nie było aż tak skromne, a bowiem na to wszystko kobieta miała nałożony bialtuki płaszczyk, z długimi rękawami w dzwon. Można rzec, że nawet zbyt długie, a bowiem przykrywał on całe dłonie, zostawiając jedynie odsłonięte palce. I na tym że rękawie znajdował się błękitny wzór. Kołnierz był w miarę rozłożysty, zwieńczony miłym w dotyku białym futerkiem. To jednak nie był koniec, gdyż tylko i wyłącznie z lewej strony płaszcza znajdował się cienki pasek ze srebrnego materiału, ciągnący się od kołnierza, przez długość sukni, aż do kolana, bo tam kończył się owy płaszcz. Materiał ten zwieńczony był srebrnym kryształkiem. Z tyłu płaszcz był krótszy, niżeli z przodu, lecz i tam był zdobiony falistymi wzorami. Szyja kobiety zdobiona była przez materiałowy naszyjnik, koloru sukni Podejrzana osoba, w kolejnym stroju z dobrego rpg'a, miała bladą, acz ludzką karnację i na wskroś przeszywające błękitne oczy, przykrywane przez proste blond włosy. Skrzywiona mina, była wywołana przez jej krwawiącą ranę. Skulona wydawała się mniejsza, acz to tylko chwilowe złudzenie. Przejętym wzrokiem spojrzała na Cressa i Leylę, po czym ponownie opadła z sił. Wodny lider na szczęście ją złapał i usadowił na najbliższej ławeczce obok fontanny, uwalniając swą Audino. -H-halo ... nic Pani nie jest? -Spytał niepewny, z wolna szykując medykamenty. To po chwili dopiero ocknęła się, biorąc głęboki wdech. -Wszysto gra! -Odezwała się, głosem niesłychanie podobnym do Hmiko. -Powedzcie mi tylko ... gdzie ja jestem? -Dodała, łapiąc się za głowę. -Em ... w Unovie, konkretnie to w Yamatai. -Odpowiedziała Leyla, podejrzliwie zerkająca na kobietę. -Huh, wreszcie -Westchnęła miło, wstając o własnych siłach. -A Pani ... to kto? -Dopytali. -Taki nikt ... Shiro -Zaśmiała się, spoglądając na pałac i wyczuwając bratnią moc. Przełknęła ślinę i nie spuszczając wzroku z zamku. -Wiecie może, jak Tam się dostać? -Spytała, rzecz jasna pałac mając na myśli. -Heh, nie ty jedna chcesz się tam dostać, odkąd nasza Himiko tam jest. -Westchnął Cress. -CO?! ONA też TAM jest?! -Krzyknęła przerażona Shiro. -No ... tak. Coś nie tak? -Odezwała się Leyla. -Hmph, poza tym, że jeśli Kuro zyska jej moc, to zniszczy wszystko co istnieje, to nie, nic! -Burknęła, sięgając pamięcią o informacje o pałacu. -Drugie wejście ... -Szepnęła, sama do siebie. -Drugie wejście! -Powiedziała głośniej, radosnym głosem. -Jak to drugie? -Spytał nienadążający Cress. -Ach! Wyjaśnie po drodze,teraz nie ma czasu! -Odparła z nadzieją, łapiąc się za bok, dający się we znaki. We troje czym prędzej ruszyli za Shiro, która po drodze natknęła się na jakąś czarną karłowatą postać o lasce. Z boku szedł Arcanine, a na nim, jak na rumaku, zasiadał Alakazam. -Przepraszam -Rzuciła w pośpiechu, szybo udając się na prawą stronę murów pałacowych. -Nic się nie stało młoda damo ... -Odparła jeszcze, tułając się dalej. Leyla, kojarząc staruszkę, zatrzymała się, jednak jej już nie było ... -S-Shiro! Co się tu dzieje? -Spytał po drodze niebieskowołosy. -Chodzi o moc smoka. Coś ... co tak jak daje życie, tak szybo może je odebrać. -Zaczęła, przemierzając obok kolejnych domów. -Bo ... wszystko zaczęło się już dawno. Asha ... czyli ja, oraz moja bliźniacza połówka Kuro tworzyłyśmy Tą doskonałą istotę. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby Kuro nie zbuntowała się i ... nie spowodowała rozłamu Ashy. -Ale dlaczego Kuro się zbuntowała? -Dopytała niebieskooka. -Irytował ją fakt, że jej moc nie jest używana ... Chaos, zniszczenie, destrukcja i śmierć ... te czynniki niezbyt nadają się do tworzenia wszechświata, to się zbuntowała i ... rozdzieliła nas. Rozdzieliła siebie, ale też i mnie.-Wyjaśniła z grubsza, ciągle zachowując tajemniczy ton. -O-okey ... ale gdzie w tym wszystkim jest Himiko? -Pytanie zadał Cress, zatrzymujący się z Shiro przy jakichś kamiennych drzwiach, dobrze ukrytych na niższej kondygnacji wzniesienia. -Himiko to właśnie brakujący czynnik ... bez Niej Kuro nie odzyska mocy. -Westchnęła, otwierając wielkie drzwi. W oddali, prócz wszechobecnej czerni ... nie było widać żywej duszy, ale to jedyna droga, więc Shiro bez wahania pognała w tamtą stronę. -Tylko ... skoro to wszystko jest takie a nie inne ... to czemu nie zabiliście Himiko od razu? Skoro jest tak powiązana z Kuro, to czemu by się jej nie pozbyć? -Taką teorię wysnuła Leyla, nieco bojąca się tak bezkresnego mroku. -To nie takie proste ... Zabijając Himiko, umrzemy wszyscy ... Kuro, Shiro, ja i ...reszta. -J-jaka reszta? -Moc Smoka tak naprawdę nie podzieliła się na tylko 3 części, jakimi jesteśmy my, ale tak naprawdę jeszcze na wiele mikroskopijnych części, rozesłanym po Tym świecie, w formie ... wielu ludzi. Ludzi, nie mających pojęcia, że mają w sobie cząstkę boską. Wiele istnień na ziemi posiadało energię smoka, lecz nie na tyle aby się przeistoczyć w smoczą formę ... a Ona dodatkowo jest Pieczęcią Mocy Smoka -Dodała, jakby na pamięć znając drogę. -P-Pieczęcią? Co pani ma na myśli? -Spytał Cress, powoli nie ogarniający tej na pozór normalnej dziewczyny. -Gdy i Ona się przeistoczy, aktywuje uśpione moce innych ... rasa smoków odżyje ... -Rzekła tajemniczo, z poważną miną. Shiro podbiegła ostatnie metry, po to by otworzyć, a w sumie zniszczyć jeszcze jedne kamienne drzwi, za którymi nie było nic innego, jak piwnica Pałacowa. Stąd już prosta droga, do sali tronowej, gdzie właśnie rozlegała się rzeź. Śnieżnobiała suknia teoretycznie martwej Himiko przesiąknęła krwią do cna. Nawet cud Arceusa nie pomoże w tej sytuacji, lecz wściekła Shiro ma większą moc. Kuro, bawiąca się ciałem dziewczyny, o której myślała cały ten czas spędzony w otchłani, nie śmiała przerywać sobie rozrywki, z byle powodu. Nawet dla większej frajdy przeistoczyła się do gadziej formy, racząc się spływającą po twarzy krwią Himiko, przesiąkniętą mocą ... jej mocą. Zniesmaczony, a nadal tu obecny Ghesis, aż przestał na to patrzeć. -KURO!! Nie waż się jej dotykać!! -Wykrzyczała Shiro, na "dzień dobry", także przybierając smoczą formę. -Jest i siostrunia! -Rzekła psychopatycznie, z pomniejszonymi znacznie źrenicami, zaciskając swe szpony na blondwłosej, drugą łapą trzymając jej głowę -Miło że jesteś! -Nie waż mi się Jej krzywdzić. -Oznajmiła niesłychanie poważnie, chłodnym wzrokiem spoglądając na swą część. -Bo ... ? -Odparła, jeszcze bardziej przysparzając dziewczynie bólu. Aż cicho pisknęła, lecz to był jedyny znak, że jeszcze żyje. Shiro nie miała zamiaru czekać ani chwili dłużej, to też z impetem i imitacją Smoczego Pazura rzuciła się na Kuro, powalając ją na ziemię. Mroczna Moc Smoka, aż upuściła Himiko, którą zaraz zajęli się Cress, Leyla, Arceus oraz ... Ghesis. Smoczyce zaś nie szczędziły się. W obieg poszły śmiertelne szpony, będące sztyletami w ich dłoniach. Smagały się ogonami, których używały jak bicze, a skrzydła nie dość, że sprawowały się w locie, to jeszcze były wręcz doskonałymi tarczami. Wytrzymałe i silne gady miały też swe zdolności specjalne, takie jak Kule Aury, Shiro, odpychane przez Kuro jej Kulami Ciania, znacznie większymi i groźniej wyglądającymi. Z każdą sekundą Kuro zyskiwała mocy, którą beztrosko trwoniła podczas potyczki. Biała smoczyca natomiast słabła, co dało się dostrzec po wyniku bitwy. Rychle czarna smoczyca obwinęła swój obślizgły ogon wokół szyi Shiro -Co siostruniu? Może sama się poddasz, unikając upokorzenia? -Spytała z ironią w głosie i nieschodzącym z jej twarzy uśmiechem. Dobra część warknęła na nią z przymrużeniem oczu, jednak stylowa podcinka z jej strony spowodowała upadek Kuro. Shiro zaś złapawszy oddech cofnęła się kilka kroków wzlatując nad Himiko. Cała poraniona, rozbłysła jasnym światłem, ciężko uśmiechając się. W świetle zaczęła szybko znikać, a w sumie spalać się, a resztki spływały na ranną czerwonooką, otoczoną delikatną aurą, która z czasem zaczęła nabierać kształtu. Wielki uśmiech na ustach Kuro jednak nie symbolizował nic dobrego, szczególnie gdy cała Shiro zniknęło, a echo poniosło ostatnie jej słowo ... "Hachuri". Delikatna mżawka otoczyła wszystkich, usypiając ich czujność. Wielki wybuch w miejscu Shiro jednak przywrócił ich do pionu. Jedyne co zostało po białej smoczycy to mała biała, szklana kuleczka, wyglądająca jakby w środku znajdowała się rtęć. Kula ta szybko opadła na, a Himiko złapała ją. Dziewczyna pokryta białą, wręcz emitującą aurą zyskała siły, a poprzednie trotury Kuro odeszły w zapomniane. Pokemony, a zwłaszcza Mew i Zoroark nie mogli wyjść ze zdziwienia, tylko przyglądając się z dala co się dzieje. Himiko w pełni sił, trzymająca tajemniczą kulę - pozostałość po Shiro, wydawała się dość groźna, lecz nie dla osoby, która jest definicją grozy. Kuro zaśmiała się jeszcze i z impetem, oraz wynaturzoną imitacją Smoczego Pazura pomknęła w stronę dziewczyny, łaknąc jej mocy. Himiko nieco spanikowała i w chaotycznym ruchu ową kulę wsadziła do buzi, nie połykając jej, a jedynie przetrzymując ją w ustach. Delikatny dreszcz przeszedł po całym ciele dziewczyny dodając jej siły, oraz pewności siebie. Rzwawym krokiem uniknęła ciosu czarnej smoczycy, samej jednak nie atakując. -Masz czelność ... sprzeciwiać się ... MNIE?! -Wykrzyczała wpadając w bitewny szał, krórym przerodził się w cios. Spowita cienistą aurą po raz kolejny ruszyła w stronę dziewczyny, której to biała aura, pokrywająca ciało przerodziła się w kształt ogona, który z łatwością odparł Kuro, opadającą kilka metrów dalej. Smoczyca nie poddała się tak łatwo i przypuściwszy szarżę swym prawdziwym ogonem zaczęła się przekomarzać z białym ogonem Himiko. Skutkiem tejże walki było odcięcie lewego kolca na ogonie Kuro, przez co jej zdolność lotu została znacznie utrudzona, lecz nie na tyle, by się poddać! Kobiety z coraz to większą siłą i determinacją ciskały w siebie, czym popadnie, tylko po to, by osłabić przeciwniczkę. Zaciętość i rywalizacje można było wyczytać z ich twarzy, niezmąconych niczym innym. Ich aury zaczęły przenikać się wzajemnie, lecz one niestrudzone walczyły dalej, używając coraz to nowych ruchów. Znak przenikania rozumiał jedynie osłabiony Arceus, który to otarłszy pot i krew z czoła, przełknął ślinę -One ... zabijają się wzajemnie! -Krzyknął przerażony Arceus, widząc gromadzącą się w okół obu nich aurę. -C-co?! -Jęknął głośno Ghesis, który znalazł się tuż obok Arceusa. -A-ale ... Kuro mnie oszukała ... -Dodał smętnie w myślach, spoglądając swym kaprawym oczkiem na to, co się dzieje. Rozejrzał się po zgliszczach komnaty i ponownie westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że jeśli Kuro uda się wygrać, to straci Himiko ... na zawsze, to też musiał działać. Zebrał w sobie całą odwagę, gromadzoną przez lata życia jak tchórz i w jednej chwili, szybkim krokiem ruszył w samo serce apokalipsy, jaką były walczące Himiko z Kuro. Mężczyzna nie myśląc więcej przedarł się przez wały moc, pyłków i kurzu, tylko po to by całym ciężarem swego ciała potrącić Czarną Smoczycę. Zaskoczenie wypisane na jej twarzy, odzwierciedlało zaistniałą sytuację, jednak znalazła chwilę by jednym machnięciem ogona nadziała Ghesisa, rzucając go ja przedmiot o ziemię. Urwany kolec był kilka razy bardziej ostry, niżeli jego cała wersja, to też brzuch mężczyzny zalała krew. Zdekoncentrowana Kuro, zbytnio przejęła się Ghesisem, nie zauważając kiedy to blondwłosa poczyniła ostatni krok ... Przełknąwszy ślinę podeszła do swej cząstki, obejmując jej pysk drżącymi ze zmęczenia dłońmi, spoglądając wprost w jej zimne oczy, swym naturalnie czerwonym okiem i ... błękitnym okiem Shiro. Ani się obejrzały, a aura Himiko momentalnie się zwiększyła, zasysając do cna moc Kuro, która przesiąknięta złem, nienawiścią i mrokiem spowodowała nagły obrót wydarzeń. Aura okalająca Himiko zmieniła swój kolor na ciemno szary, dążący co czerni, przysparzając tym wiele cierpienie. Katusze zaczęły się niewinnie ... zawrót głowy, lekkie zaćmienie przed na powrót czerwonymi oczyma oraz ogólne uczucie braku siły. Z każdą sekundą jednak dziewczyna czuła jak jej ciało od środka jest rozrywane od środka. Od skrajnego uczucia gorąca, po lód płynący zamiast krwi. Uczucie pękania żył. Nogi jak z waty. Krew nie dopływająca do mózgu. Dziwne głosy, tysięcy nieznajomych, kłębiące się pod czaszką, oraz niestabilizacja na gruncie każdą osobę wykończyły by tak szybko, jak się zaczęły,lecz ona próbowała z tym walczyć ... okiełznać tego demona czającego się głęboko w niej. Ból był nie do zniesienia, jednak coś go przyćmiło ... Czarny, zwijający się z bólu czarny jaszczur ze skrzydłami, do złudzenia przypominając Kuro, jęczał i mamrotał dziwne słowa, łapiąc się za głowę. -Och nie ... -Westchnął ciężko Arceus widząc jak czarna smoczyca zaczyna zbierać swe cielsko z podłogi. Odwróciła tyłem, z bezwładnie opadającymi, ciężkimi skrzydłami uśmiechnęła się podle, szczerząc zębiska. Kilka razy musnęła ogonem powietrze, nabierając pewności w tej roli odwróciła się powoli. Z bystrym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w Arceusa, Pokemony jak i Cressa i Leylę. Napięcie było nie do zniesienia. Kto naprawdę wygrał? Kto wygrał?! Kto ... -Hmph ... -Zaczęła naburmuszona. -Ohaj! -Wypaliła z promiennym uśmiechem, o dziwo bardzo jej pasującym. -H-Himiko ... ? T-to naprawdę Ty ... ? -Jęknął zdziwiony, tak owo oddychając z ulgą, mimo to gromadząca się w okół niej aura, nie symbolizowała niczego dobrego. Dziewczyna, a raczej ... smoczyca nie zdołała rzec słowa, a kumulująca się energia wystrzeliła jak z procy ku górze, osłabiając ją nieco. Kula energii mocy smoka odbiła się parę razy, posykując. -Jeszcze tu wrócę ... -Odparła głosem Kuro, uciekając przez koło z witraża, zbijając go. Koło było idealnie wypełnione przez księżyc w pełni, a jego blask oświetlał czerwonooką. Drobinki szkła opadły na ziemię, tłukąc się w drobny mak, lecz jedyne co zostało, to słońce z jasnej strony, a na nie spadł księżyc z ciemnej, zachodząc na nie. Nikt jednak nie przejął się tym zbytnio, a bowiem Arceus z powagą, ale i widocznym szacunkiem podszedł do swej "córki". -Teraz ... jesteś legendą ... jesteś jedną z Nas. -Powiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem, ustępując jednak miejscy pędzącemu tu Mew. Ranny, trzymał się zdrową łapką, za tą obolałą. Obejrzał sobie Himiko z góry na dół i dziwnie ruszył pyszczkiem, jakby mówił "gratuluję", po czym z uściskiem i swym charakterystycznym miauknięciem utulił Himiko. Także i inne Pokemony, jak i Cress i Leyla chcieli sobie pooglądać towarzyszkę, lecz ją ...coś rozproszyło, co szybko musiała sprawdzić. Ghesisa poranionego przez Kuro ... nie było w sali. Nikt nie widział ci dalej się z nim stało, acz Hydreigon w przestworzach, oddalający się od zamku, pewnie miał z tym coś wspólnego. Przyjaciele, jak i Pokemony pogratulowali po raz kolejny Himiko, która o dziwo była w stanie wrócić do swej ludzkiej formy, wypluwając kulę - Smoczą Esencję. -Ma posmak mięty. -Skomentowała jeszcze, nawlekając kulę na jeden ze swych łańcuszków, doszczętnie skrywanych pod ubraniem. Teraz zawsze będzie miała cząstkę Shiro, jak i klucz do swej smoczej - boskiej formy blisko serca. Jedna kwestia tego dnia jednak nie została jeszcze rozwiązana, gdyż ludność Yamatai, jak i trenerzy ciągle dobijali się do zabytkowych drzwi. -Himiś ... co masz zamiar zrobić z nimi? -Spytała poważnie, nieco smutna Leyla, podchodząc bliżej swej znajomej. Wzrok wszystkich, ponownie skupił się na rozmyślającej blondwłosej. -Wiem jedno ... dłużej nie mogę skrywać się w cieniu -Odparła, ruszając z miejsca w stronę drzwi. Arceus szedł tuż za nią, Leyla po lewej, Cress po prawej,Mew na ramieniu, Zoroark przy boku. Reszta Pokemonów "nowej legendy" niepewnie szła za Arceusem. Dużo wody upłynęło, lecz ludność nadal w sporej ilości z zainteresowaniem dobijali się do drzwi, które po chwili otworzyła im Himiko z powagą, ale i jednocześnie zadowoleniem spoglądała na nich wszystkich. Mieszkańcy jak i trenerzy o mało nie zemdleli, na widok Arceusa, lecz to co starszą osobę umaciało w swym przekonaniu. -Ja ... emm ... -Zacięła się z tego stresu, niepewnie zaczynając mówić. -Ludzuska! JESZCZE jej nie poznajecie?! -Odezwał się znajomy głos. Był to N z Zoroarakiem, przedzierający się przez tłum. Skąd się tu wziął? Zapewne Reshiram na niebie był za to odpowiedzialny. -To wszystko ... nie było wcale proste. -Zaczęła, robiąck krok do przodu. -Musiałam sobie wszystko w głowie poukładać i ... jestem! Jestem i mam do Was prośbę ... to że Wy wiecie, kim jestem, nie oznacza, że dobrze będzie jak reszta świata się dowie. Chcę, a w sumię to pragnę byście dochowali mej tajemnicy ... -Rzekła przekonywującym tonem. Wszyscy zgromadzeni rozejrzeli się po sobie wzajemnie nie wiedząc co to tym myśląc. Nawet podsłuchujący wszystko zespół G nie mógł wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Emma patrzyła na Himiko z tego dachu, jak sroka w gnat, a Tetsu z zawieszeniem wypisanym na twarzy przyglądał się dziewczynie przesz fikuśną lornetkę. Jedynie Galmeow zachowała zimną krew i wygooglowała sobie "Himiko" na swego rodzaju tablecie. -Himiko Lilly Gropius. Legendarna cesarzowa regionu Unova, doprowadziła region ro czasów świetności. Jej panowanie szacuje się na około 3000 lat temu, e okresie średniowiecza. Do 17 roku życia rodzina królewska ukrywała ją przed światem, a w dniu swych 18 urodzin została ukoronowana, oraz wyszła za dziedzica tronu Sinnoh - swego kuzyna - księcia Freia Sono, mimo iż w dniu swych nardzin została przyżeczona następny Kanto, księciu Fugeuchi,będący od niej starszy o równe 3 lata. Plotki głoszą, iż mały książe był w pałacu w dniu nardzin cesarzowej i teoretycznie mógł ją widzieć. -Czytała w myślacj kotka, z fascycacją co jakiś czas spoglądając na dziewczynę. Strona o niej była bardzo rozbudowana, jednak zawierała wiele tajemnic i zagadek. -Znana jako obrończyni plugawej rasy szkodników, jakimi były Zoroarki. Sama posiadała taką, jako dowód dobroci tych stworzeń, jak i innych Pokemonów. -Każde z jej nazwisk jest zawdzięczane wyjściu za mąż, co daje 15 mężów. -W starych pismach, mowa jest o tajemniczej isotcie strzeżącej Himiko. -Co ciekawe, pewne źródła donoszą, iż każdy z jej małżonków, umarł w przeciągu tygodnia. Czytała zaciekawiona, a w międzyczasie Glameow zdawała raport o dziewczynie w centrali Zespołu G. Zagmatwanie rozmyślającego tłumu rozwikłała starsza kobieta, z wnuczką, oddająca pokłon czerwonookiej. Za nią kilka innych osób, a w krótce wszyscy pokłonili się swej cesarzowej, która na znak szacunku ukłoniła się także im. To samo zrobiła Zoroark, oraz Mew, a nawet i sam Arceus. '... Dziecko skazane na śmierć, jako jedyne przetrwało. Wiele wydarzeń było kwestią zaledwie przypadku, a decydowało w mierze tak wysokiej, jak losy świata i całym zgromadzonym na nim życiu. Yamatai ... miasto niegdyś bedące stolicą, teraz leży odłogiem, przez co tajemnica jedynej już Mocy Smoka może pozostać bezpieczna. Być może Kuro zechce kiedyś ponownie wyciągnąć łapy po Moc, lecz już nigdy nie dorówna Himiko, ostatecznir chcącej kontynuować swą podróż Pokemon. Podróż, którą ona jak i cały gatunek mocy smoka ... Hachuri mógł zapamiętać na zawsze, jako czas ... zmartwychwstania. ' ~Arceus